


Living Just to Find Emotion

by dev_chieftain



Category: Dragon Age 2
Genre: Gen, It's a Secret!, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dev_chieftain/pseuds/dev_chieftain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on DA Kink Meme:</p><p>JUSTICE is in love with someone (well as much as a spirit can be in love with a mortal). Anders does NOT approve!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Just to Find Emotion

_All I am saying,_ Justice rumbles, curiously amiable, _is that he is very kind._

That, of course, is absolutely one hundred percent not true. And Anders thinks so. Loudly.

He's not going to endure the others's weird looks for talking to himself _again_ while they walk slowly along the wounded coast.

 _But you have seen him with animals, and children,_ the thoughts continue despite his best efforts to crush them away. _And he serves a vital public function often ignored in important times such as this. He is not afraid to speak his mind and make his opinion known._

"I can't believe this." He really can, but that's _not_ the point and his head hurts anyway and Maker damn the sky and SEA this is annoying. "I-- what do you want me to say? 'Hey, how are you today? Yes, _Justice_ thinks you're pretty all right and was wondering if you'd like to discuss philosophy'?"

 _I fail to see why not,_ Justice answers petulantly.

"I hate you," Anders mutters wearily. "Fine. When we get back to town, I'll let you play and you can go get me into trouble yourself. I'll not have him thinking it's some idiotic ploy on MY part to get attention."

Which is how, several hours later, he finds himself an uncomfortable witness on the floor of a private room at the Hanged Man. His body is fellating another body. He thinks, very loudly, _this is not exactly what I had in mind!_

And Justice, the bastard, STOPS and pulls back, blinking curiously, his unearthly echoing voice a roar of thunder in the tiny room. " _Oh? What had you meant to do, Anders?_ "

Varric starts laughing. "Dissent in the ranks?"

Justice shrugs Anders's shoulders with a wry smile. " _Nothing so clear. A vague sense that he meant for me to do something else when permitting me to speak with you like this. It is-- freeing, to say the least. My previous host,_ " and there is regret that rocks Anders all over when Justice thinks of Kristoff " _could not have honored your vigilance like this. Perhaps he wishes you to know it is my sentiment that brings me here: and that is true._ "

With a crafty smile that says he knows all about Anders's hopeless stupid crush on Hawke, who is apparently very busy dipping her fingers into Isabela's pie last Anders heard, Varric steeples his fingers. "That's quite all right, Justice. I understand. And-- I appreciate it."

Bastard. Anders makes a mental note to unleash some very angry cat in Varric's rooms next time he's here.

 _That would not be prudent,_ Justice chides him silently, going down again. _as I would disapprove of such cruelty._

Anders spends the rest of the night cursing his own shortsightedness when he'd made this plan, and the next morning sore.

Blasted dwarves.


End file.
